Light emitting diode (LED) lighting systems can include one or more LED devices that become illuminated as a result of the movement of electrons through a semiconductor material. LED devices are becoming increasingly used in many lighting applications and have been integrated into a variety of products, such as light fixtures, flashlights, and other illumination products. LED lighting systems can provide increased efficiency, life and durability, can produce less heat, and can provide other advantages relative to traditional incandescent and fluorescent lighting systems. Moreover, the efficiency of LED lighting systems has increased such that higher power can be provided at lower cost to the consumer.
Light fixtures including one or more LED devices can include power conversion circuits for converting alternating current (AC) input power from a power source to a suitable power (e.g., direct current (DC) power) for powering the one or more LED devices. A factor in powering LED light sources and other light sources is the presence of flicker caused by varying electrical signals provided to the LED light sources. The presence of flicker in light sources can be aesthetically displeasing and otherwise undesirable if noticeable to consumers.